He likes you? And you like him? (Rewrite)
by Agent BM
Summary: A rewrite of a story. Taking place during the events of my story, A new home, World designer is safe and Rancis and Vanellope are starting to become a couple. While Ralph is content, Felix isn't so sure he's ready for his kid to date. How far will felix go to keep the 2 apart?
1. Chapter 1

This is a rewrite of a story I tried to do but wasn't happy with in its current state, this'll be better. It's a vanilla butter story with Felix as sort of the antagonist, never thought you'd see that. This takes place during and before the ending of A new home, my unofficial wreck it Ralph 3 story. Does anyone want to see a remade version of that? Anyone at all? Let me know. I hope you enjoy this story.

It is the year 2020, litwaks arcade has closed down not too long ago, as well as slaughter race having been shut down permanently. Ralph and Vanellope used this opportunity to reunite, and found everyone a new home in an online city building game known as World designer. Dubbing the city Litwak city, Ralph and Vanellope worked together to expand it to house all the homeless game characters, with Vanellope even planning to rebuild her former castle on the edge of the city, that is, if she ever got to do that. Now the citizens were fighting to defend their home.

General Grievous, the leader of the droid army in Star Wars battlefront 2, had made enemies with Ralph due to his short temper, and had launched a massive assault on the game with delisted video game characters locked away for failing to adapt outside their roles. In the Sky was an imperial star destroyer, a Nazi airship, and a droid control ship, each launching enemies into the city. Movie Decepticons, Nazis, stormtroopers, Soviet and Vietnamese soldiers, all attacking and destroying everything in their path.

Ralph, Vanellope, Felix, and Calhoun were cornered around the new niceland apartment building, by Movie Megatron. He had his weapon aimed at the group.

"Prepare to die" Megatron Shouted

Before Megatron could fire his weapon, he was crushed by the fist of Autobot Metroplex, a colossal robot bigger than every building in the city. He was joined by Autobot leader optimus prime from the game war for cybertron.

"Target synchronization complete. Awaiting your orders, optimus prime" said Metroplex

"Metroplex, destroy that airship, then prepare your weapons to fire at the star destroyer" optimus Shouted

"As you command" said Metroplex

Metroplex aimed his weapons at the Nazi airship and fired, and within seconds, the airship was in a fireball. Felix and Calhoun were worried for their son, Rancis. He was up there fighting, having grown a hobby of flying.

"I'm sure he's ok, he's probably nowhere near that ship" said Ralph

(Nazi airship, moments before the explosion)

Rancis' fighter had been shot down and he was being held prisoner, dragged to a control room. He didn't know much about the Nazis, but he knew they tried to kill Vanellope a few days ago. He felt foolish trying to attack the airship by himself, he should've went for the star destroyer first. The Nazis holding him threw him in front of what appeared to be a general, an old ugly man with a monocle and wearing a black uniform.

"Ah, little Rancis Fluggerbutter. Yes, I know who you are. We have files on every citizen in the game aboard my ship, and I just wanted to know who was foolish enough to attack us. I am general Wilhelm Strasse, or Deathshead as everyone calls me. You are either very brave or very stupid for trying to attack our superior airship. I glanced at your file, you're pathetic, spent most of your life never having won a race in your game, care too much about appearances, and if I'm not mistaken, in love with Zat Jewish girl"

'Jewish girl, did he mean Vanellope?'

"I have no idea what you're talking about" said Rancis

He was met with a punch to his gut by a muscular man.

"A shame, you resemble a perfect aryan, but that means nothing loving a Jewish girl like Vanellope is it?" Deathshead asked

Rancis didn't love Vanellope, did he? He always saw her as just a good friend. They never showed feelings of affection to each other. But then again, times have changed recently, and the 2 have been hanging out more. And it was because of her he fell in love with flying. She also helped him win his first race 8 years ago. Plus she was kind of pretty. What was he thinking? Did he have a crush on her? Was it his newly gained adult body he could glitch into at Will? All these went through his head as Deathshead talked to him, having missed some of the things he said.

"It's a shame you won't live to see the swastika soar proudly over Zis game herr Fluggerbutter. Hans, kill him, then throw him overboard" Deathshead shouted to his large henchman

Hans, the man who punched Rancis, grabbed a machine gun from a soldier and aimed it at his chest. Rancis closed his eyes, fearing the worst. Suddenly the ship shook violently, and parts of the control room exploded. Soldiers were sucked out of the holes in the ship, all while Rancis used the distraction to escape. He grabbed a pistol and glitched into his adult form, shooting anyone who tried to stop him. As he got outside to a catwalk, he grew scared, the ship was burning up and there seemed to be no way to escape.

Luck was on his side as an Autobot space shuttle flew next to him. He hopped inside and strapped himself in as the shuttle flew away.

"Greetings young boy, I am sky lynx. I've been watching you ever since you crashed into that thing. You'll be safe inside me. What is your name?"

"I'm Rancis Fluggerbutter. Sky lynx, we need to destroy that droid ship, I know just how to do it" said Rancis

"I like the way you think, Rancis. On we go" said Sky lynx

Sky lynx flew towards the droid control ship, all the while the thought of Vanellope flew in Rancis' head. Could he really be in love with her?


	2. Chapter 2

I know it's been months since I worked on this but now I'm ready to continue, enjoy.

The battle for world designer raged on as sky lynx and Rancis flew towards the large droid control ship. Sky lynx transformed to robot mode with Rancis even taking control of some weapons and fired at the droids and their vehicles.

"How do we destroy this thing?" Sky lynx asked

Rancis led sky lynx to the main reactor of the ship, where he opened fire on the power systems, causing them to explode. They quickly flew out of the doomed ship, the sphere portion of the ship exploding and the ring portion crashing outside the city. The star destroyer was also down and crashed in the ocean. With the control ship gone, all the droids fighting deactivated. The sugar rush racers pointed weapons at a group of stormtroopers who immediately dropped their weapons. They knew without the support ships above they had no chance of winning

"Ok ok, we surrender. We surrender" the troopers told them

Pretty much all the remaining villains surrendered after that, and people cheered. Rancis landed in front of New Niceland apartments where his family and friends were waiting. Rancis hopped on the ground and was picked up along with Vanellope by a video game villain called a Bobby. The Bobby held them high as the invaders were rounded up

"We did it" Rancis cheered

"I know. But look at our home. Buildings everywhere need repairs, some of the city's flooded" said Ralph

"We'll rebuild. Make it better" said Felix

"I'll take care of these invaders. Maybe I can convince some to change their ways" said Calhoun

The Bobby let Rancis and Vanellope down and walked away with Calhoun. Rancis asked to talk to Vanellope in private, much to Ralph's confusion.

(Rancis' apartment, new Niceland)

"You like me?" Vanellope asked surprised

The 2 were sitting on a couch, talking, resting after the battle while buildings around them regenerated and were repaired.

"I know, hard to believe. I didn't want to believe it either. But on that Nazi airship, some old guy started saying some things to me, and made me realize I kind of liked you" said rancis

"Some old Nazi said that? That's a weird way to think about this" said Vanellope

"He made a good point. I've had this feeling inside me a while now. It's because of you I found my new calling in life, flying. I enjoyed that day hanging out with you and Ralph game jumping. You 2 saved my life. I'll also admit I missed having you around when you left sugar rush. Just didn't feel the same" said Rancis

"I did miss you too. Missed everyone actually. But I'm glad you're here. So what if some virus affected the arcade business, you're still alive and here with me. And I did kind of like hanging with you. So are you saying you wanna go out with me?" Vanellope asked

"I think I am" said Rancis "Might be these new adult bodies we can glitch into giving me these feelings, but I want to at least try. See how this goes"

"I accept that. Let's say tomorrow night?" Vanellope asked

"Sounds good to me" said Rancis "Hope Ralph doesn't mind too much"

(Later, Ralphs apartment)

"He likes you? And you like him?" Ralph asked surprised

He and Vanellope sat on the balcony of the apartment, looking at the view of the wrecked star destroyer. Before Vanellope brought up the issue of her and Rancis, Ralph was describing some new changes. Most of the villains who invaded were locked back away, while the imperials who attacked, as well as the bobbies, decided to stay and be the games police, something a city could use, especially a new fledgling one as theirs. Their home didn't even have a name yet. Regarding Rancis, Ralph was very surprised and confused.

"I'm willing to give him a chance. Who knows. He might not be so bad" said Vanellope

"You never showed too much interest in him before. And besides, you're just a kid" said Ralph

"I have an adult form now, I've been alive 23 years now, I can date if I want to. Rancis is a nice guy. Don't believe me? Hang out with him tomorrow, go game jumping, get to know him more. I gotta find a plot of land to rebuild my castle. As nice as slaughter race was, it'd be nice to have a comfy home again. Especially since most of the people here see us 2 as this games leaders. We did found this city" said Vanellope

"Fair point. Alright. I'll hang out with Rancis, give him a chance. But I don't trust him just yet" said Ralph "but where should I take him? Not much to do around here yet"

"I don't know. Go explore a game he wants to see or something" said Vanellope

(Fix it felix and Calhoun's apartment, around the same time)

All the sugar rush racers were gathering for dinner in the apartment, that was except for Rancis

"Hey has anyone seen Rancis?" Felix asked

"We told him dinner was ready" said Taffyta

"Perhaps he had to go to the bathroom?" Candlehead asked

"More like combing his hair" Gloyd teased

Just then, Rancis entered the apartment with a smile on his face

"Hello everyone. Don't we all look nice today?" Rancis asked as he took his seat

"Oh great, he's high on Joy again" Taffyta complained

"No I'm not on Joy. But I am in a good mood. This may come as a shock but I have a date tomorrow night" said Rancis

"You found someone who likes you? Who?" Taffyta asked

"Yeah, who?" Felix asked

"Vanellope"

"Vanellope?!" All the racers asked

"She's Into you? You seem out of her league" said Swizzle

"I didn't think she'd agree but she said she wants to hang out tomorrow night. Never would've thought I had feelings for her til some Nazi brought it up" said Rancis

"You're taking a Nazis word for your feelings? Now that's just wrong son" said Felix

"As evil as they are, he had a point. Now I know what you're all thinking, Ralph won't approve. But Vanellope offered I spend the day with him and bond tomorrow. So I'll be gone all day" said Rancis

"You're right, Ralph won't approve. He's protective of Vanellope. She's his best friend after all" said Felix

"I'll prove to him I'm responsible" said Rancis "I can prove I'm worthy of Vanellope"

Felix didn't say a word. While everyone else was supportive, even Calhoun, he didn't feel Rancis was ready to date. He still had the mind of a kid after all. He just hoped Ralph could see what he was feeling too.

(The next day)

Ralph and Rancis were leaving world designer, heading into Steam.

"I'm looking forward to hanging with you today Ralph" said Rancis

"Yeah sure kid. So, anywhere specific you wanna go? I don't know too much about you despite all the times I've seen you" said Ralph

"Well I've recently gotten into flying. And there is this one game I've had my eye on I haven't been to yet" said Rancis

The 2 walked to the section of steam with games starting with the letter S. The 2 ended up at a brand new game added not that long ago, Star Wars Squadrons

"I've heard of this game. Vanellope thinks it's one of the reasons slaughter race shut down. People think this could be the next big e sport" said Ralph

"What's an E sport?" Rancis asked

"I don't know. And I don't care. Star Wars sure has changed a lot. All I'm familiar with was this game Litwak had in the 80's. Nothing like these new ones" said Ralph "Games used to be so simple, miss those days"

"New games can be fun. Let's go in, see what's inside" said Rancis

The 2 walked inside and found themselves at a hall with 2 directions with a different symbol representing what was down each other. 1 sign pointed to something called the Galactic Empire, and the other the New Republic. Rancis went down the New republic hallway and found himself in some kind of spaceship in space. Player characters from the real world were talking amongst themselves. Rancis and Ralph, being seen as new characters, were led to a changing room and given orange flightsuits and helmets. A message played overhead, a soldier explained it was for new characters like them.

"The empire chose to destroy Alderaan in order to spread fear and douse the fires of rebellion. But we rebels chose to continue fighting, and because of our brave pilots, we have ended Palpatines reign and formed our new republic. However, the empire lives on, shattered though it may be. At this moment, imperial forces are closing into our sectors, hoping to end our new republic before we find our footing. As their empire collapses, they try to tighten their grip. But the Galaxy is changing, and you can be a part of it. With the help of brave and daring pilots like you, this war can end. Make a choice, fly with the new republic, help change the galaxy for the better" A womans voice said over speakers

"Well I'm inspired" said Rancis

He finished putting on his suit and glitched into his adult body. To his surprise, Ralph didn't change.

"I'm not much of a pilot kind of guy. But I'll see what I can do to talk you through whatever you're about to do" said Ralph

"Sounds fine to Me" said Rancis


	3. Chapter 3

Ralph and Rancis were taken to a briefing room to choose what they wanted to do next, take part in the story mode or one of the games multiplayer missions. Rancis chose a story mission, to attack and capture an imperial star destroyer.

"Good choice. With a big strong guy like you, maybe the mission should go quick" said an officer

"You really think so?" Ralph asked surprised

"Yes. Let's get you an outfit and weapon, since you say you're not interested in flying"

Ralph was led away while Rancis went to board an x wing fighter. After a quick tutorial on controls, he was sent on his way. 1 hyperspace jump later, he was over a red planet called Yavin prime. In the distance was the star destroyer Victorum.

"Kid, can you hear me?"

"Ralph?"

"Yes it's me. Talking to you through some helmet thingy. I can see you through this hologram in front of me, maybe I can talk you through this. Who knows, this could be fun" said Ralph

"This isn't the first time I've flown, I think I can take care of myself" said Rancis

"Ever take on a star destroyer? I heard about your crash in the Nazi airship" said Ralph

"You know about that? Ok so I still have some things to learn" said Rancis

"Interceptors approaching, take them out!"

Rancis sat up straight and prepared for attack. Tie interceptors flew past, with red and green lasers firing everywhere. Rancis used every skill he knew to avoid the ties fire, taking them out one by one, finishing them in several minutes.

"Good job vanguard squadron, head to the victorum" a pilot named wedge ordered

"I'm looking at a schematic of that ship, kid. Activate your forward shields, or those guns will rip you to shreds. Vanellope won't like that" said Ralph

Rancis did just that, and just in time too. Nearly all the turbo laser batteries fired his direction. He and the rest of his squad opened fire at the targeting systems. Once destroyed, the guns couldn't aim well, which was very good for Rancis.

"Good job Vanguard, now scan for breach points so our boarding team can get inside"

"Rancis, fly behind the tower" Ralph ordered

Rancis did just that. He flew behind the ship, scanning a possible entry point.

"Good job kid, that's a perfect breach point. Open fire on it to open the breach, but watch out for those engines. They run hot enough that they'll melt you if you get too close" said Wedge to Rancis

Rancis opened fire at the breach and flew clear of the destroyer. Ralph was flown in on a U wing transport with other soldiers. They stormed the ship, taking out stormtroopers who tried to stop them. When they reached the bridge, the blast doors were sealed shut.

"We're almost at the bridge, how's things looking out there Rancis?" Ralph asked

"Not good. Enemy cruisers are launching more fighters" said Rancis frantically

"Hang on, I'll try to take control of some guns when I get inside. Stand back everyone, I'm gonna rip the doors down" said Ralph

Ralph balled up his fists and pounded at the blast doors. He pounded and pounded, before knocking the door off. The crew was captured and the blast doors all over the ship were locked so the imperials couldn't get reinforcements.

"We're almost out of this" said a soldier

"Ralph, incoming carrier ships approaching. I can't fight them all" Rancis told him

"Not a problem" said Ralph

He went to a computer console and turned the ships cannons at the carriers, opening fire and decimating them to pieces. The mission was a success. Rancis and the star destroyer jumped to light speed, escaping any imperials that were left on yavin.

(Litwak city, around noon)

Felix was having a talk with Tapper who had just reopened his bar/restaurant with his help. Tapper offered him a free meal for his efforts. Felix was surprised when tapper told him not to remove an aerial hunter killer from the wall, which had crashed during the battle for the city. Felix instead had the wall around it repaired and Calhoun removed its weapons and dismantled its engines. Tapper stated he thought the machine looked cool.

"I'll admit that thing is freaky but not so bad since it can't move" said Felix before sipping a vanilla shake

"Again I think it looks cool. Food alright for you? How's the family doing?" Tapper asked

"Foods good. And my family's fine. We're all still adjusting to living here. This ain't the arcade after all. My son Rancis thinks he's ready to date Vanellope" said Felix

"Really? And Ralph's ok with that?" Tapper asked "he's so protective of her"

"I don't think he'll approve. He's with him right now outside the game. There's absolutely no way-

Before Felix could finish, Ralph and Rancis burst in with smiles on their faces.

"Tapper, 2 root beers and burgers" said Ralph

"Coming right up Ralph" said Tapper

"Hey brother, wasn't expecting you to be here. You seem in a happy mood" said Felix

"Sure am. This kid saved my life" said Ralph

"Rancis did that? How?" Felix asked surprised

"There we were, in Star Wars squadrons. We just stole a star destroyer from the imperials. The ship goes out of hyperspace too early, Ralph is inside, trapped and defenseless. Tie fighters and cruisers flying in all over the place, trying to kill him. I held them back long enough for the guns on the destroyer to come back on and for him to escape" said Rancis "it was amazing dad, just amazing"

"It really him to lunch then we're heading back outside the game. This kids alright Rancis. If he can protect me I'm sure he can protect Vanellope" said Ralph

Felix faked a smile, but he was worried. He never thought Ralph would approve of Rancis. But now that he saved his life? He had to think of something. Despite what others might think, Rancis shouldn't be dating. And who knows what kind of influence Vanellope would be


End file.
